Oublier
by myafidjali
Summary: Lily Evans et James Potter se déteste. Jusqu'au jours où la jeune fille, pendant un accident de voiture avec ses parents, oublie tout se qui a suivit sa répartition à Gryffondor et qui elle est.
1. Prologue

Je descend du train et au loin je les vois, mes parents. La dernière fois que je les ai vue, c'était à noël. Pourquoi? Me demanderez-vous. Laissez moi me présenter.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je suis une née moldue de Gryffondor, mes cheveux sont roux et mes yeux sont verts comme deux émeraudes. Ma meilleure amie est Malia Green. Je m'entend bien avec les camarades de ma maison sauf avec se satané Potter. Toujours à faire l'arogant.

\- Lily ça fait si longtemps, dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. On t'a préparer ton repas préféré! Pétunia ne viendra pas elle avait une rencontre avec la famille Dursley.

Sa c'est ma mère, elle parle beaucoup, pour elle les repas en famille sont très important c'est pour ça qu'elle pense que Pétunia ne vient pas. Moi je sais la vrai raison. Elle a peur de moi. De moi et de tout se qui n'est pas normale. Enfant on avait un jouet un lapin dans lequel on mettait des boules de chocolats. Quand il démarrait, il marchait en laissant les friandises sur son chemin. Elle en avait peur car il n'était pas normal. Je sais elle est ridicule ou alors c'est moi?

\- Tes examens se sont bien passés Lilou?

Et ça c'est mon père. Il sais que sa ne sert à rien de parler dans le vide. Quand il dit quelque chose il sais que la personne va lui répondre car si il n'aime pas parler seul, il adore avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors que je rentre dans la voiture en parlant de sorcellerie et sport avec mon père, ma mère nous annonce tout se que l'on va faire pendant les vacances.

Alors que nous sommes presque arrivés à destination je vois au loin une autre voiture arriver droit sur nous. Nous habitons loin de king's cross il fait donc assée sombre dehors. Malgré tout je vois les fars se rapprocher mon père au volant essaye de contourner la voiture mais trop tard. Soudain tout est blanc.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Deux mois plus tard **

Où suis-je? Je me sens toute engourdit. C'est comme si il y avait un poid énorme sur mes bras et mes jambes. Je ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux il fait trop clair.

Je bouge mon petit doigt difficilement mais y parvient. Je me décide alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout est blanc et le plafond est vraiment haut. Je doit être à Poudlard. Je vient d'être répartie. Mais où est-ce que j'ai été répartie?

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Evans, me dit une dame que je crois avoir vue à la table des professeurs. Pouvez-vous me dire votre âge? Je doit faire le procédé pour être sûr que vous allez bien.

\- mon âge?

\- Oui miss. Alors?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Pourquoi je ne sais pas mon âge s'est simple pourtant tout le monde sais son âge. Je devrais le savoir je suis... Je suis qui?

\- Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je me met à pleurer alors que Pomfresh ouvre grand les yeux et envoi une sorte d'ours avec sa baguette.

Quelque minutes plus tard je vois un homme avec une longue barbe blanche que je reconnais comme Dumbledore. Je peut reconnaître le directeur de mon école mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui je suis c'est super ça!

\- Mademoiselle Evans, commence mon directeur. Pouvez-vous me dire se dont vous vous souvenez exactement?

\- Je ne sais pas qui je suis ni rien sur moi mais je peut reconnaître des visages comme le votre et des endroits comme ici, je lui répond franchement. Je sais que le professeur Mcgonagall à mit un chapeau sur ma tête sinon pouf plus rien.

\- Miss, reprend le vieux barbu, vous êtes amnésique. Nous sommes en 1977 vous avez eu un accident qui vous a tout fait oublier il y a deux mois. Votre nom est Lily Evans, vous êtes une première de classe. Vous avez une soeur Pétunia et vos parents qui était dans l'accident sont Rose et Henry Evans, ils sont tout les 3 moldues. Vous êtes en 7ème année à Gryffondor. Votre meilleure amie est Malia Green. Étant donner votre état je vous ai emménagé des cartiers à vous, où la stagiaire de madame Pomfresh va vous donner vos soin. Elle arrive demain et la chambre est prête à vous accueillir après les examens de pompom. Bon rétablissement miss.

Je suis une première de classe. J'ai une soeur et des parents moldues, rien à rajouter à cela je ne les connais pas. Une meilleure amie, elle va surment pouvoir m'aider. Des appartements à moi t'en mieux.

Voilà, j'était maintenant installée dans mes appartement en commun avec l'infirmière qui arrivait demain. Soudain, une envie me prend. À quoi ressemble mes vêtements? J'ouvre ma valise et découvre des chemises, jupes, robes, écharpes et cravates d'école. Puis en dessous des vêtements moldue pas grand chose d'original en somme. Je doit vraiment être une personne sérieuse malheureusement pour ceux qui aime bien, je crois que ça va changer cette année.

Une fois le tour de ma chambre fait et ma valise défaite, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je la partage avec l'infirmière qui dormira dans le deuxième lit à baldaquin. Je range les produits encore une fois que des choses basiques et qui font sérieux.

Une fois tout sa fait, je vais me coucher en pensant à demain. Il n'y a pas que la stagiaire qui arrive mais aussi tout les élèves et j'ai déjà hâte de ne plus être seule avec les profs.

Je marche dans les couloirs tranquillement quand soudain je vois un garçon au cheveux noir. Ils ont l'air tout décoiffé sa lui donne un charme. J'aimerais voir son visage alors je m'approche. Je tend le bras pour le retourner et...

\- Miss Evans debout! Cri une voix.

Devant moi se tiens une jeune femme, elle a les cheveux brun qui son mit dans un chignon. Ses yeux son brun et elle a l'air d'avoir 3 ou 4 ans de plus que moi.

\- Vous êtes qui? Je lui demande car même en cherchant dans ma mémoire défaillante je ne sais pas c'est qui.

\- Érika Levesque je suis ton infirmière, mais appelle moi Riri sa sera plus facile.

Je la salut puis elle me fait passer quelque test de mémoire avant de me donner mes médicaments. Ensuite on va toute les 2 dans la grande salle pour aidez les professeurs à décorer pour se soir dans ma tête c'est la deuxième fois que je vois se ciel. Il est magnifique on a l'impression que si on monte assé haut on pourra toucher aux étoiles.

Plus tard dans la soirée je m'assi à la table des Gryffondor et attendit. Peu à peu des élèves que je n'avais jamais vue se mirent à remplirent la salle. Je cru reconnaître des visages mais ils avaient vieilli. Certaines personnes me salut mais je ne les connais pas. Il doivent en connaître plus sur moi que moi même.

Soudain, une fille au cheveux noir et au yeux bleu arrive et s'assoie à côté de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le train? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Désoler, tu peux me dire ton nom? je lui demande timidement.

\- On n'a plus 4 ans alors arrête tes blagues stupides, il y a les Maraudeurs pour ça, me dit elle sérieusement.

Alors que d'autres élèves s'assoie je ne peut m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont et eu me parle. Complètement perdu je me lève de table et par vers l'extérieur de la salle.

Une fois dehors je fonce dans une personne. Il est plutôt mignon avec des cheveux noir en battail, des yeux chocolats et des lunettes.

\- Alors Evans tu ne sais plus marcher, me dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Malheureusement pour lui, je ne trouve pas cela drôle. Je suis perdu, les gens me regardent avant d'entrer et me salut et un parfait inconnu m'énerve. Alors que je m'apprête à répliquer je vois Érika et sa tenue d'infirmière qui s'approche surment pour venir manger.

\- Lily est-ce que ça va? demande-t-elle en me voyant par terre. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

\- Je veux partir d'ici, je lui répond. Tout le monde me connaît.

Alors sous les yeux surprit du garçon elle m'aide à me lever et nous partons vers les cuisines. Là nous mangeons avant de retourner dans la grande salle où nous rentrons discrètement. Elle me présente certaines personnes de ma classe ainsi je sais que la fille au cheveux noir est Malia Green et le garçon James Potter.

Nous nous assoyons au bout de la table prêt des premières années qui ont déjà été repartie par le chapeau qui chante. Puis Dumbledore se lève et fait un discours pour finalement parler de moi.

\- Chers élèves pendant l'été l'une de vos camarade à eu un accident de voiture. Un véhicule moldue. Miss Evans est amnésique je vous demanderait donc de rester gentils et compréhensifs envers elle.

Et il croit qu'ils vont l'écouter au contraire ils vont venir me poser des questions ça n'a pas de sens. Je voit alors la fille au cheveux noir celle qui est supposée être ma meilleure amie approcher de nous. Elle a l'air très sérieuse un problème que j'avait sûrement avant à voir ma valise.

Nous nous levons et je part avec Riri en direction de nos appartement elle me donne d'autres médicaments et je dort en pensant à demain.


	3. Chapitte 2

Je marche vers mon premier cours, les potions. Dumbledore a dit que mes connaissances était intacts donc je peut suivre les cours avec ceux de mon âge et non les première année. À côté de moi, il y a Malia elle me parle de métamorphose. C'était une de mes habitudes de parler des cours? Parce que s'est vraiment ennuyant.

Devant nous il y a quatre garçons. Selon ce que Érika m'avait dit se sont James Potter, Sirius Klack, Remus Lupin et Pilot Petigrow. Ils parlent des blagues qu'ils compte faire à un serpentard. Un certain Servilus sa ne semble pas méchant, ils content lui faire tomber des bombes à bouses sur la tête.

\- Au lieux de mettre votre piège le soir pourquoi pas le matin? Il portera l'odeur plus longtemps, je dit en espérant pouvoir faire partie de la conversation.

\- Je rêve, dit le garçon que je croit être Sirius Klack. Evans qui fait des blagues.

\- Va-t-en Evans, dit James. C'est le seul dont j'ai retenues tout de suite le nom je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a l'air sympathique avec les autres, alors pourquoi pas moi? Je fait des efforts pourtant ,mais rien à faire.

\- Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi.

\- Tu ne sais pas? je lui fait signe que non de la tête. Réfléchie miss-parfaite tu crois que l'on va te dire nos plan pour que tu ailles voir les profs ? Oublie ça!

Génial le jeux de mot Potter. Il ne trouve pas que j'ai oubliée assée de chose et puis je ne voulais pas allé les dénoncer seulement les aider. Sans rien demander de plus je lui tourne le dos et part devant laissant Malia seul dernière. De toute manière je ne l'aime pas elle parle que de cours et est ennuyante. Je préfère restez seul que de parler de cours à longueur de temps. Et puis j'ai toujours Érika.

En classe je m'assis avec une petite blonde, Mary McDonald, si je me souvient bien. On travail puis elle se met à me parler de rumeurs à mon sujet et je lui répond en lui disant se qui est vrai ou non. Elle m'amuse, elle est sérieuse, drôle et se laisse aller.

\- Tu sais depuis que tu as oubliée tu as beaucoup changée. Avant tu m'aurais criée dessus parce que je parle en cours. Tu étais, comme les gens s'amusait à t'appeler, une-prefète-parfait tu suivais toutes les règles, me dit-elle impressionnée de mon comportement.

\- Et bien je ne suis plus cette Lily là. Je devais être sur le dos de tout le monde, je lui dit dégoutée par mon ancienne moi.

\- Oui mais tu était très sympa alors les gens t'adoraient, dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. La seule personne avec qui tu ne t'entendais pas était Potter.

Voilà qui explique son comportement. Merlin! je devais être horible pour ne pas qu'il me laisse ma chance tout à l'heure. Le cours se passa tranquillement entre Mary et Slughorn qui n'arrêtait pas de complimenter mon travail. Une fois sortie je reste avec Mary elle va me montrer les autres classes pour ne pas que je me perdre dans le château.

\- J'ai défence contre les forces du mal en deuxième période et toi, je lui demande.

\- Aussi et s'est en commun avec les Serdaigles je vais pouvoir te présenter Marlène Mckinnon. Tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer...ça fait bizard de présenter des gens à une personne qui les connais déjà normalement, me dit elle après avoir hésité.

Je la comprend se n'est pas tout les jour qu'elle doit faire ça. Mais elle, elle ne côtoie pas des personnes qui la pense être quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me sens pas proche de cette Lily Evans qu'ils me décrivent tous. On dirait qu'ils s'attendent à se que je sois comme elle, mais je ne suis pas elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça me fait bizard à moi aussi. Tout le monde s'attend à se que j'ai les réactions d'une autre personne. Tout le monde à par toi et ceux qui comme Érika ne me connaissaient pas.

\- Érika comme la nouvelle stagiaire de Pomfresh? Tu la connaîs? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui Dumbledore ma mis dans le même dortoir qu'elle pour mes médicaments.

\- On est arrivé, me dit-elle alors.

La classe de défense était comme les autres. Seulement les bureaux avait disparue et des coussin étaient au murs. Je m'assis avec Mary et une autre blonde qui parle avec Klack.

\- Alors McKinnon, dit celui-ci, selon la rumeur tu te serait tapper le poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Il t'a parler de ton sang pendant votre ''séance''?

\- Essaye toi même tu verra, lui répond la blonde avec un clin d'oeil. Salut, dit-elle à mon intention.C'est vrai que tu as perdu la mémoire?

\- Maleureusement pour moi, lui repondit-je. Et toi tu es Marlène c'est ça? Ravit de faire ta connaissance.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal entre alors. Il est plutôt rondouillet je dirais. Il nous parle des patronus. Ils sont, selon ce qu'il nous dit, des animaux protecteurs qui prennent une forme diffèrente selon la personne. Ils peuvent nous protéger contre les détraqueurs.

Le cours se passe comme les autres je parle un peu avec Mary et Marlène tout en prenant des notes. Les autres ont l'air surprit de me voir parler, je devais vraiment être différente avant mais la question est pourquoi. Je ne pouvait pas simplement garder les mêmes habitudes? Non quand ont oublie ont change certainement. Le professeur nous met en équipe pour pratiquer le sortilège.

\- Mckinnon et Lupin, McDonald et Patil, Petigrow et Grilo, Black et Lance, Evans et Potter.

Youpi! Je suis avec monsieur marrabout.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je vais me placer prêt de Potter et lui adresse un sourire. Si lui ne peut pas m'endurer moi je le peux. Bon, c'est surtout que je souhaite savoir pourquoi il est rude avec moi mais gentil avec les autres.

Voyant qu'il ne veux pas me parler, je ferme les yeux. Je dois prendre un souvenir heureux seulement des souvenirs je n'en ai pas des tonnes moi. Peut être celui de ma rencontre avec Érika, ou quand Mary à décider de ne pas se fier à l'ancienne moi et de venir me parler.

-Speros Patronum, malheureusement pour moi je n'ai que de la brume, et rien de plus fort comme souvenir

Je continue de m'entraîner avec différents souvenirs qui ne sont pas concluant, quand soudain j'entend un bruit. Pas un bruit d'élève ou de sort mais un bruit de chat. Je me tourne et je voie au pied de Potter un petit chat noir et blanc.

\- Il est trop mignon, je s'exclame en me penchant pour le toucher.

\- Elle mord toute personne en qui elle n'a pas confiance alors recule Evans, se contente de dire Potter.

Je me penche en prenant garde et à la grande surprise de Potter le chat se laisse flatter et embarque sur mes genoux.

\- Dans se cas il a confiance en moi, je réplique à Potter toujours sidéré.

\- Même Remus, Sirius et Peter ne peuve pas la toucher comment tu as fait ça Evans? Tu as jetée un sort à mon chat c'est ça?

\- Je n'ai rien fait à ton chat elle est venu toute seule. C'est quoi son nom? Je lui montre le bébé chat qui ne veux pas descendre de mes genoux et il lève les yeux aux ciel

\- Fera, descend de sur Evans, dit il en se penchant vers moi. Je pourrais tendre la main et toucher ses cheveux tellement il est proche.

Alors qu'il prend Fera celle-ci plante ses griffes sur son bras pour ne pas partir.

\- Bon tu veux rester là, commence Potter, très bien Evans va revenir te porter en soirée. À moin que tu parte avant se qui ne m'étonnerait pas.

Le cours finit et je partie manger Fera me suivant. Elle ne voulut pas partir rejoindre son maître quand il partie ailleurs dans la grande salle et mangea donc à mes côtés. Mary trouva très impressionnant que le chat soit avec moi et m'expliqua que, d'habitude, personne à par Potter ne pouvait l'approcher sans presque y laisser un oeil. Je regarde la boule de poil à mes côté et remarque que la personne assise a coté de moi s'est tassée en la voyant.

\- Pauvre bébé chat personne ne te comprend. Ils disent que tu es méchante alors que tu es vrai petit ange. Regarde elle ronronne quand je parle elle n'est pas méchante, je dit à Mary.

Mary tend alors la main pour la toucher et se retrouve avec une griffure sur la main.

\- Elle est tellement gentille, dit elle sarcastiquement.

\- Elle ne t'aime pas s'est tout.

Je passe donc la journée à me promener avec Fera. Le soir alors que les cours sont tous terminés je vais la mettre devant le portrait de la grosse dame et elle repart trouver son maître. Une fois dans mon dortoir qui est un peut plus loin de la salle des Gryffondor, je salut Érika qui fait apparemment l'un de ses devoirs.

\- Salut Riri, je lui dit pour signaler ma présence.

\- Si un dragon brûle la main d'une personne est-ce plus pratique de mettre la crème qui guérit vite ou un sort lent, me questionne-t-elle.

\- Le sort va faire moin mal, je me contente de répondre.

\- Mais la crème va agire plus vite, dit-elle.

Qu'elle fasse comme elle veux. La médecine est trop compliqué je ne serait pas faites pour être médicomage. Peut-être aurore, j'aime me battre pour la bonne cause, alors si je suis en plein milieu de cette cause sa sera mieux.

\- Bonne nuit riri, je lui lance avant d'aller me coucher.


	5. Chapitre 4

Nous sommes au mois d'octobre, je sais se que vous allez dire. On ne sais pas se qui c'est passer...Rien, le chat de Potter n'est pas revenue me voir. Je n'ai pas retrouver la mémoire, Mary et Marlène sont mes nouvelles amies et Malia je ne lui parle plus.

\- Salut Black, dit soudain Marlène.

Bon ça c'est nouveau, on a laissé Marlène nous attendre moi et Mary devant les toilettes et depuis elle flirte avec Black. On ne sais pas se qui c'est passer et elle ne veux pas nous le dire. Mais bon passons, ils disent peut être des trucs intéressants.

\- Marly, chantonne Sirius, comment va la beautée de poudlard.

\- Très gentil pour nous, réplique Mary.

\- Salut McDonald et Evans. Alors tu fait quoi samedi, dit Sirius en nous oubliant.

\- Je vais à pré-aux-lard avec mes amies, réplique Marlène. Bon vous venez les filles on devrait aller manger.

Alors ont part toutes les trois laissant Black seul au milieu du couloir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas acceptée son invitation, je lui demande.

\- Il ne m'a pas invité il m'a demandé se que je faisais. Si il m'aurait fait une demande j'aurait dit oui, me répond-t-elle. On y va?

Nous partons toute les trois en direction de la Grande Salle quand soudain je sens un sort me toucher dans le dos. Sans avoir pu faire quoi que se sois je me retrouver suspendue dans les airs.

\- Les cours de vol s'est en première année Evans, me crie Potter.

\- Et attaquer les autres s'est immature Potter, je réplique à cet imbécile. Franchement m'attendait mieux du soi-disant fauteur de trouble.

\- À bon et à quoi tu t'attendait Evans, il dit en pensant que je ne serait pas capable de répondre.

\- Quelque chose comme ça peut-être.

Cet idiot ne m'a pas enlevé ma baguette je fais donc le contre sort de manière informulé et lui jète un sort de saucissonnage avant de le mettre dans un placard.

\- La prochaine fois pense y à deux fois avant de m'attaquer. Je pars trouver ses amis et leurs fait savoir ma présence.

\- Salut Lily, me dit l'un d'eux. (Il a l'air très fatigué le pauvre.) Je m'appelle Remus Lupin mais tu dois te l'être fait dire comme pour les autres personnes de la classe.

\- Bonjour Remus c'était seulement pour vous dire que votre idiot d'ami est dans ce placard. Vous lui direz que j'apporte Fera avec moi elle ne veut pas me lâcher. Au revoir.

Je pars alors avec le chat qui est venu me voir quand elle a vue que son maître n'était plus là.

\- Salut Riri, je dis en entrant dans mon dortoir. Alors comment a été ta journée?

Alors que aucune réponse ne me vient, je vois un petit bout de papier sur ma table de chevet.

'' Salut Lily, je sais que tu vas être en colère, mais il va falloir que tu ailles voir Pomfresh pour ton médicament se soir. Je suis au mariage de ma cousine je serai là demain soir. En attendant va voir Pomfresh.

Érika''

Je marche donc jusqu'à l'infirmerie où à mon grand désespoir se trouve les Maraudeurs.

\- Evans pourquoi tu es là? Me demande Remus.

\- À miss Evans je vous attendais vos potions son là, dit Pomfresh en me montrant des flacons. Je vous donnerai celles du matin au déjeuner. M. Lupin, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Messieurs je vous prirait de raccompagner miss Evans, avec les potions qu'elle a prise elle pourrait tomber de fatigue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que déjà elle nous met à la porte Black, Potter, Pilot et moi. Nous avançons dans les couloirs quand Pilot se prend les pieds dans sa robe.

-Attention Pilot, je cris en le voyant tomber.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé? Me demande-t-il avec des grand yeux pendant que Black et Potter risent dans leur coin.

\- Pilot, pourquoi?

\- Mon nom c'est Peter, il m'explique.

Les deux autre n'on rien trouvé de mieux que de se moquer. Soudain, alors que je fait un pas je vois tout tourner. Les images se brouillent une sorte de brouillard gris passe devant mes yeux. J'entend au loin Potter me demander si je vais bien. Je sens quelqu'un me transporter, puis trou noir.

Je me réveil quelque temps plus tard sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

\- Sa va Evans le professeur Mcgonagall arrive, me dit une voix.

Je m'installe le mieux possible sur la personne qui me prend dans ses bras et me transporte. On me dépose sur une chaise ou un fauteuil puis on me verse une potion dans la bouche.

Je me réveil complètement cette fois, le professeur Mcgonagall se tient devant moi avec le flacon. Le liquide est bleu et vert. Une potion qui enlève les effets des autres.

\- Très bien maintenant que vous êtes parmit nous, dit le professeur. Je vais demander à Mme. Pomfresh de réduire votre dose de médicament. Une chance que vous étiez là tout les trois. Je donne 30 points à Gryffondor et j'ai un service à vous demander messieurs.

\- Oui professeur? Demande Peter.

Je ne le sens pas ce service à tout les coups elle leur dit de me guetter se qu'ils ne feront pas.

\- Je voudrais que vous restiez avec miss Evans en journée, dit-elle.

\- Quoi s'est hors de question, je crie. Je ne veux pas qu'il sois sur mon dos 24h sur 24.

\- Et bien désolé pour vous Evans vous devrez les endurer. À demain pour votre cours de métamorphose jeune gens.


	6. Tapis

Je m'habille tranquillement en attendant que les garçons viennent me chercher. J'hésite entre assassiner le professeur McGonagall ou Potter et sa bande. Comme je ne veux pas me retrouver à Azkaban, je décide de finir de me préparer et je vais trouver Black, Lupin, Petitgrow et Potter qui m'attendent dans le couloir.

\- Salut, me dit Lupin. Tu vas mieux j'espère. Bon on va manger, je meurs de faim.

Nous allons dans la Grande Salle où j'explique la situation à Marlène et Mary. Nous mangeons tous puis nous nous dirigeons vers le cours de Métamorphose. Tout au long du trajet personne ne parle à part Marlène et Sirius.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit McGonagall. Aujourd'hui je voudrais que vous transformiez des assiettes en tapis.

Nous nous mettons au travail et sans surprise Potter réussi la deuxième fois, pendant que je réussi à faire une assiette allongé. Après plusieurs tentatives, je décide d'abandonner. Je suis nulle en métamorphose il faut l'admettre. Le pire dans tout ça est que Marlène et Mary sont assise au bout de la salle.

\- Il faut que tu sois plus délicate dans ton mouvement de poignet, dit soudain l'imbécile de Potter.

Je refais le mouvement en vain.

\- Attend, il me prend le poignet et me montre comment le faire. J'essaie encore sans résultat.

\- Ça ne marche pas! je me fâche.

\- Si tu écoutais se que je te dit au lieux de faire n'importe quoi ça serrait beaucoup plus facile pour toi.

\- Potter! Evans! Dehors de ma classe je ne veux plus vous voir, nous crie McGonagall. Je retire 20 points à Griffondor.

Je sort de la classe et me dirige vers mon dortoir.

\- Evans, je dois te surveiller, me crie-t- il. Où tu vas ?

\- Je vais dans mon dortoir alors pas besoin de me surveiller.

\- Tu pourrais aussi bien faire un malaise dans ton dortoir que dans les couloirs je reste avec toi.

\- Tu n'as pas le mot de passe.

\- Tu crois vraiment que McGo ne nous l'a pas dit ?

Je grogne avant de partir et effectivement Potter réussi à ouvrir la porte. Il m'énerve, il ne peut pas simplement me laisser seul. Je prétexte devoir aller au toilette et m'y enferme. Ne sachant plus qui faire je m'assis sur le comptoir et me regarde dans la glace.

Pourquoi moi ? Parmi toute les personnes sur la planète, pourquoi est-ce moi ? Je suis peut-être égoïste mais s'est secondaire. Pourquoi moi, Lily Evans, la sorcière née moldue de Gryffondor et ennuyante au possible ? Soudain on cogne à la porte.

\- Evans ? Écoute je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler...

\- Alors que fait tu ici ?

Je l'entends soupirer.

\- Vient au moins manger.

Je sort et passe à côté de lui. Nous nous rendons à la Grande Salle et je m'assois à côté de Mary. Je mange peut regardant Marlène ( qui est venue à notre table) et Sirius se rapprocher de plus en plus sans même qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Finalement peut être que mon amnésie aura eu un effet positif, peut être qu'il raprochera Sirius et Marlène. Voilà si je n'apporte que des ennuies, au moin je vais faire tout mon possible pour rapprocher mes deux camarades... Même si je dois rester avec Potter toute la journée.


	7. Pré-aux-lard

Vous ne devinerai jamais se que je vais faire. Ma première sortie à Pré-aux-lard! Enfin j'ai déjà dû y aller, mais je ne m'en souvient plus alors sa ne compte pas. La seule chose qui pourrait ruiner ma journée s'est le fait que je dois rester avec les Maraudeurs. Non, mais qu'elle surnom ridicule! Certaines m'ont même appelé la ''Maraudeuse''. Ridicule!

Alors que nous sommes tous en route, on doit y aller à pied parce que Mary était trop lente et que nous avons ratés les dilligences, je me prend les pieds dans une branche sur le chemin.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, demande monsieur Grognon sur qui j'ai atterrie.

\- Désolé, je me suis prise les pieds dans la grosse branche juste là, je répond. Ho! Mais que suis-je bête, tu n'en n'as rien à faire de moi, temps que sa majesté est confortable.

\- Sa suffit vous deux, nous lance Black. On arrive, dit-il en prenant Marlène par les épaules.

\- Black? Dit-elle.

\- Oui ma jolie?

\- Enlève ton gros bras, tu me fais mal au dos.

Black enlève donc son bras, mais à la surprise de mon amie, il le lui tend.

\- Merci, répond-t-elle avant de prendre son bras et de se remettre à marcher, je sens que l'ont progresse.

Une fois arrivés, je tourne sur moi-même impressionnée. Il y a plusieurs boutiques toutes plus belles les unes les autres. Les Maraudeurs demandent à Mary et Marlène si elle veulent aller chez Huneyduck, mon avis ne compte pas je veut tout voir.

Une fois dans la boutique je peut admirer les différentes sortes de bonbons. Dragé surprise de Bertie crochu, choco-grenouille, Bulle baveuse, fil dentaire à la menthe, gnome au poivre et plein d'autre sucrerie que je n'avais jamais vue.

\- Woaw! Dit-je.

\- Bon, déclare Remus, on fait nos achats et on se retrouve devant la porte. Peter aide Lily à faire ses choix tu es le meilleur.

Je part donc avec Peter qui me dit les goûts et effets de chaque sucrerie. Je repart avec: des Cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et des Fizwizbiz.

Nous allons ensuite tout les sept au trois ballet où à ma grande surprise je vois Érika dans son uniforme d'apprentis Médicomage.

\- Salut Riri, je lui lance.

\- Bonjour, alors ta sortie se passe bien.

\- Oui, mais toi que fait tu l'as ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me répondre Sirius approche avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, alors que faite vous dans se petit village ? Je ne vous est jamais vue, je m'en souviendrais.

\- Monsieur Black, ravie de voir que je vous fait si peut d'impression normalement. On se revoie à Poudlard. Ho! Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor pour drague ridicule envers l'aprentis Médicomage de Pomfresh. Bonne journée les jeunes.

Sur ce elle part adressant un signe de la main à Mary et Marlène.

\- L'aprentis de Pomfresh. Evans pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais présentée ?

\- Pour ne pas que tu lui fasse ton petit numéro.

Nous passons la journée à visiter le village, Remus se prennant pour un guide touristique et Sirius et Marlène se rapprochant.

\- Tu vois le type là-bas? Me demande Mary en chuchotant pour ne pas que les autres nous entendent.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Regarde bien, il s'appelle Michael Dredger. Il est sortie avec plusieurs filles et ses tactiques sont toujours les mêmes.

\- Et alors ? C'est son problème pas le notre.

\- Ton problème, rectifit-elle, il vient vers toi.

Alors que le garçon en question approche ma traître d'amie par retrouver les autres. Je suplie Marlène de venir m'aider mais la seul chose qu'elle fait est de se pendre au bras de Sirius en me lançant un regard désolé. Et les Maraudeurs alors, il peuvent venir m'aider au lieux de continuer sans se rendre compte de rien. Je pourrais tomber de fatigue ils ne le remarqueraient même pas!

\- Salut, que fait une jolie fille comme toi toute seul ? Il fait froid, tu veut venir au trois balais avec moi ?

\- Tu viens Lily, dit soudain une voix derrière moi. Ha! Tu t'es faite un ami. Dommage nous avons autre chose de prévue, peut être la prochaine fois.

Puis Dredger part sans demander son reste. Je me tourne alors vers James furibonde. Non mais pour qui il se prend, je peut me défendre seul.

\- Je pouvais très bien m'en sortir seul, je déclare.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, tu vient on rentre, puis il part en me laissant seul.

Je vous lance un défi! Vous devez trouvez la traduction de deux noms. Indice : se sont 2 personnage que j'ai inventé. Bonne chance!

**Réponse au review:**

**Looklikeagriffdr: Merci pour ta review et pour tes question tu auras les reponse au fil et à mesure de l'histoire.**


	8. Les reves

**Lily... Lily, souvient toi. Lily, tu dois me trouver. Lily, il est dangereux. Lily, il veux me prendre. Lily, Il veux me détruire**

\- Lily réveille toi tu as cours.

\- É...Érika, dit-je à mon amie encore endormie.

\- Oui, allez debout tu vas être en retard. Les Maraudeurs attendent de l'autre côté du panneau depuis 10 bonnes minutes.

\- Oui, je me lève sa va.

Deux jour plus tard.

**Lily il veux te trouver. Il t'as effacer la mémoire mais il voulait te tuer Lily. Il faut que tu me trouves avant lui.**

\- Qui est-tu, je demande à la voix.

**Peut importe qui je suis trouve moi et ta mémoire reviendra.**

\- Où est-tu précisément, je ne vais pas te chercher dans le vide.

**Il le sais le grand mage Lily. Il te guidera Lily. Est confiance en moi Lily.**

\- Lily Evans! Si tu ne te lève pas je te jète un verre d'eau sur la tête... très bien. BLACK !

\- Aguamenti, dit une voix.

Je me lève d'un bond quand l'eau rentre en contacte avec ma tête. Devant moi se tien un Sirius Black et une Érika Levesque qui pleurent de rire.

\- Va te préparer Evans on va manger, me dit Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis enfin prête et je vais trouver les Maraudeurs qui sont toujours au rendez-vous.

\- Evans, tu ne peut pas te lever plus tôt, m'attaqua James.

\- Vous avez juste à enter pour attendre, Érika ne va pas vous manger. Où sont les filles ?

\- Elles ne pouvaient pas venir, explique Sirius. Elles ont botanique alors que nous avons Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

\- Très bien tout le monde es là, commença le professeur. Aujourd'hui, vous allez laisser les Patronus de côté. Je veux que vous faire lancer un bouclier.

\- On l'a déjà fait, crie l'imbécile de Sirius.

\- Vous avez lancé protego pas lilium protegit. Si vous réussissez à lancer lilium protegit, vous protégerez tout le monde autour de vous. Se sort est très difficile à exécuter pour certaine personne tout comme il est facile pour d'autre. Cela dépendra de vous.

Et bien si il voulait nous faire peur avec sont sort de protection, il a presque réussi. Je me demande se qu'il va faire si quelqu'un le réussi alors qu'il l'a classé difficile pour certain. Je me met à essayer de lancer le sort quand le professeur s'approche.

\- Pensez à quelque chose pour laquelle vous seriez prête à mourrir Miss Evans.

Je le regarde partir et se diriger vers d'autre étudiants. Pourquoi Dumbledore à engager un fou ? Laissant mon prof de côté je décide de me mettre au travail. Quelque chose pour qui je me sacrifirait... Mes nouveau amis. Oui, je serait prête à mourrir pour Mary, Marlène, Peter, Remus, Sirius et même pour James.

\- Lilium protegit.

Alors que tous se concentre une bulle de couleur verte émeraude entoure toute la classe. Je... est-ce...moi qui ai... réussi ?

\- Miss Evans allez voir le professeur Dumbledor il a à vous parler. Je donne 30 points à Gryffondor pour avoir réussi du premier coup cet exploit.


	9. Dumby, sevy et jamsie

**_Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue à publier, mais j'avais publié pour une autre histoire et celle-ci m'a complètent sortie de la tête. Il faut savoir, pour ceux que ça intéresse que l'histoire est déjà publier en entier sur Wattpad ( version non corriger), donc je ne pense pas aller la publier. Bref, voici le chapitre!_**

Je marche jusqu'à la statue qui garde l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Quel est le mot de passe que m'a dit mon professeur déjà ? À oui! Bonbon au citron. Je dis le mot et montes les marches pour m'arrêter devant les portes. À peine ai-je cogné que le professeur Dumbledore m'invite à entrer.

\- Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? Je dit en m'assoyant.

\- Oui miss, je voulait savoir si votre état s'améliorait.

\- Oui, surtout depuis que Pomfresh a changée mes médicaments.

\- Et tout se passe bien avec vos camarades ? Je sais que le professeur McGonagall a demandée à messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Petitgrow de vous surveiller.

\- Oui, tout se passe très bien ils sont gentils.

\- Miss Evans, vous n'avez rien à ne dire ?

\- Non, je le regarde, pourquoi me pose-t-il une telle question ?

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse retourner en cours Miss. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir professeur.

Décidément tout le monde est étrange quand ça me concerne. Je pars trouver les Maraudeurs mais je ne trouves que James.

\- Où sont les autres ? Je lui demande sympathiquement, car oui je peux être gentille avec Potter.

\- Tu le saurais si tu étais resté avec nous, il me répond sèchement.

\- Désolé d'être allé voir Dumbledore à SA demande, criai-je.

\- Il voulait te parler ?

\- Oui, tu le saurais si tu écoutais quand les professeurs parlent ou si tu t'inquiètais vraiment pour moi Potter. Tu es le pire des gardiens.

Je partie en direction de la tour d'astronomie. J'en avais assée de Dumbledore qui me faisait venir dans son bureau pour rien. Assée de ce rêve étrange. Assée de Potter qui ne s'inquiétait jamais au bon moment. Assée de ne pas

avoir mes propres souvenirs à moi. Pas ceux des autres les miens.

Alors que je m'assoyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour voir le paysage au loin, un garçon étrange entra dans la tour. Il avait les cheveux mi-long et gras. Son nez était crochut et il portait le blason de Serpentard.

\- Va-t-en, lui dit-je.

\- Il paraît que tu as perdu la mémoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire à toi.

\- Lorsque tu la retrouveras, tu ne pourras pas dire que je vais avoir essayer de redevenir ton ami puisque je ne le ferai pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me parles?je me fâche. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Part, laisse moi seule.

\- D'accord, il s'approcha de la porte. Lily une dernière chose.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'énerves avec tes énigmes.

\- Le grand mage c'est Dumbledore.

\- Comment es-tu au courrant de ça ? Je m'exclame en comprenant qu'il parle de mon rêve. Qui es-tu ?

Sans me répondre il partie fermant la porte dernière lui. Il me disait quelque chose. Il était dans la même année que moi. Son nom si je ne me trompait pas était... Rogue !

Pourquoi était-il au courrant de mes rêves ? J'avait déjà lu que certains sorciers pouvaient s'introduirent dans les pensées. Mais pourquoi ce sorcier, apparement un ancien ami, voudrait voir mes rêves ? C'était trop de questions pour moi.


	10. Rêve revelateur

Je déteste les lundi matins, je vous l'ai déjà dit ? Non seulement je fait des rêves bizard sans arrêt, qui, d'après un garçon bizard aurait un rapport avec un vieux sorcier fou directeur d'école... sans oublier que j'ai perdue la mémoire et que je vient de faire une jeux de mot totalement nul! Ma vie est un enfer et je vais étrangler Sirius si il n'arrête pas de siffler.

\- Black! Tu n'es pas un colibris alors arrête de siffler.

\- C'est quoi un colibris, me répond cet imbécile.

Non seulement il se permet de me passer sa question stupide, mais en plus il recommence! Si je ne voulais pas le caser avec Marlène, il y a longtemps qu'il serait mort.

-BLACK! TU VAS LA FERMER OUI?

\- Non.

\- Evans ça t'arrive de te la fermer ? Ha oui! j'oubliais c'est un de tes nombreux défauts, me dit Potter.

\- Et toi, sa t'arrive d'être de bonne humeur Potter.

\- Oui, quand tu n'es pas là.

\- Ça sufit, intervient Remus. Calmez-vous avant de créer une explosion.

\- Miaw.

En voyant Fera approcher tout les élèves présent dans la bibliothèque se colle au mur le plus loin possible d'elle. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils en ont peur, elle n'est pas si sauvage que ça. La voyant arriver je me penche pour la prendre quand Potter vient encore se mêler de ma vie.

\- Evans lâche mon chat, grogne-t-il.

\- Je ne décide pas où elle va Potter. Si elle voulait te voir elle serait venu vers toi pas vers moi.

Lily

\- Ha non! part je ne veut pas encore faire ce sale rêve.

Mais lily c'est ton destin de me trouver demande au sage.

\- Dumbledore se fiche de mes histoires.

Lily tu dois me trouver même si tu ne veux pas tu finiras par le faire car s'est le seul moyen de LE protéger.

\- Tu es quoi au juste ?

\- La partie cacher de tes pouvoirs. Tu n'as pas remarquée que depuis l'accident les gens te décrivent plus forte que tu es? C'est simple, il te manque un partie de tes pouvoirs. Je ne reviendrai plus te hanter, mais un jour tu auras besoin de moi. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide pour te sauver ou sauver quelqu'un appelle moi. Le grand sage sais qu'elle est la formule.

Je cours dans les couloirs toujours en pyjamas. Je bouscule en chemin les Maraudeurs qui venaient me chercher. Je veux mettre tous ça au clair. Pour cela j'ai besoin du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Evans! Crie Potter tu vas où comme ça. Tu n'es même pas en uniforme!

Sans lui répondre je continue de descendre les étages. Au loin j'entends des pas me suivre mais je laisse faire. Arriver devant la statue je crie le mot de passe avant d'entrer sans me préoccuper des personnes à l'intérieur.

\- Quel est la formule pour libérer mes pouvoirs?

\- Bon matin, Miss Evans. Je vois que la nuit à été révélatrice pour vous. Je vous inviterais à vous asseoir et vous quatre à sortir ceci est entre Miss Evans et moi, dit il au Maraudeurs. Bien, posez vos questions Miss.

\- Pourquoi mes pouvoirs m'ont été enlevés.


	11. Entrevue

**_Merci au personne qui ont laisser des reviews qui on mit en favoris et qui suivent!! ️️️_**

\- Pourquoi mes pouvoirs m'ont été enlevés?

\- Vos pouvoirs n'ont pas été enlevés, dit Dumbledore, ils ont disparu en même temps que vos souvenirs à cause du choque.

\- Pourquoi je fait des rêves ? Et ne me répondez pas que ''tout le monde fait des rêves'' , je questionne.

\- Vos anciens souvenirs essayent de vous envoyer un message. Les personnes qui comme vous ont perdue une partie de mémoire en font souvent. Les voix peuvent vous mettrent en garde contre une personne, vous dire de retrouver votre âme soeur, que vous aviez un travail qu'il faut continuer...

\- J'ai compris professeur, je le coupe avant qu'il ne parte dans un monologue. Quel est la formule de protection ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez miss, me dit Dumbledore.

\- Les voix m'ont dit qu'elles partaient mais que je devrais les trouver un jour ou l'autre et qu'un danger me guettait. Elles ont dit que si un jour je devait me protéger ou protéger quelqu'un vous aviez une formule à me donner.

Je vit Dumbledore me regarder avec des yeux mystérieux. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose.

\- Miss Evans, commence-t-il, je n'ai pas toute les réponses sachez seulement que l'amour est la plus grande force sur terre. Bonne nuit miss.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini !

\- Bonne nuit miss.

\- Nous sommes la matin! Je m'exclame.

\- Bonne matinée miss.

Puis il me met à la porte de son bureau. Je m'en vais jusqu'à la grande salle et m'assoie à côté de James.

\- Salut, je lui dit.

Je suis tout de même de bonne humeur, j'ai eu une partie de mes réponses.

\- Que voulait-tu à Dumbledore, grogne-t-il

\- Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne suis jamais mes conseils?

\- Quel conseil!? je crie.

\- Rien, soupire-t-il. Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

Il lui arrive quoi à Potter? J'ai fait un effort et lui part en disant qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi on dirait que tout le monde me cache des choses. Oui, j'ai perdue la mémoire et depuis la seul chose qui avance c'est Marlène et Sirius. Et encore, Sirius drague une Serdaigle à l'autre bout de la salle!

\- Sirius, je crie.

Sans attendre le Gryfondor vient vers moi en pensant que je fait une nouvelle crise.

\- Evans, tu vas bien ? Demande-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui, il faut que je te parle.

Je l'attrape par la manche et le traîne jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

\- As-tu des sentiments pour Marlène ? Je lui demande.

Non mais il faut comprendre, je ne vais pas essayer de les casés en sachant qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

\- Pff, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, dit-il.

Donc, Sirius est bel et bien attiré par Marlène. Il a peut-être dit non, mais il était vraiment peut crédible.

\- He bien, je répond, si tu l'étais, sache qu'elle n'ira pas vers toi. Il va falloir que tu te traîne à ses pieds. Ho! Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle adorait rose.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé...

\- Au revoir Sirius, je dit en partant avec Remus sortant de la salle. Tu vas à la bibliothèque?

\- Oui, répond-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Sirius.

\- Rien d'important on y va ?


	12. Réveil en douceur

Une fois à la bibliothèque, je laisse Remus nous prendre une table et pars dans la réserve avec mon billet signé de Dumbledore.

Une fois dans la réserve, je cherche un livre sur les souvenirs en rêve. Après une demi-heure de recherche, je trouve enfin un livre potable et qui ne crie pas.

Malheureusement pour moi, Remus a trouvé une table et est accompagné de nul autre que Potter. Je m'installe sans un mot et lis mon livre, je vais peut-être en apprendre plus sur le sort.

Après une demi-heure de lecture non concluante, je lève les yeux de mon livre et remarque que Remus est partie me laissant seule avec Potti-l'abruti.

\- Où est partie Remus? Je lui demande.

\- Chez sa mère, elle est malade, se contente de répondre James.

Je rêve ou il vient de me parler sans haine. On aurait presque dit du regret dans sa voix. Je ne sais pas se qui cloche avec Potter mais une chose est sûr, il me déteste pour une raison que j'ignore et qu'il regrette... J'abandonne c'est trop compliqué.

Remarquant que je cogne des clous, je décide de retourner dans mes appartements. Une fois rendu Érika me saute dessus.

\- Devine quoi? Me dit l'apprenti infirmière.

\- Quoi?

\- Dumbledore à décidé d'organiser une...

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau, oui? Je m'énerve à cause de son suspense à deux noise.

\- Une réunion avec les professeurs et m'a invité, déclare-t-elle. C'est pas génial ?!

\- Oui c'est super, je lui dit pour lui faire plaisir. Tu peut me donner mes médicaments que je puisse dormire ?

Elle va me les chercher un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Sa va lui faire du bien d'être avec des adultes, je crois que je suis plus mature qu'elle et on a quatre ans de différence...

Je me réveil le lendemain, comme me l'avait dit la voix, je n'ai pas fait de rêve. Aujourd'hui on a cours de soins au créature magique et je me dépêche de me préparer.

J'adore les animaux, ils sont tout mimi avec leurs gros yeux!! Je sort de l'appartement et vais dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. C'est la première fois que je me réveil avant les Maraudeurs, ils ont du faire une conneries hier et dorment.

C'est alors que j'ai une idée machiavélique. Je monte au dortoir des garçons. Une fois arriver j'ouvre la porte de leur dortoir et tombe sur Franck longdubat.

\- Bon sang, mais tu fais quoi Evans?!

\- Chut!

Sans attendre je sort ma baguette et me dirige vers le lit de Sirius. Franck me regarde faire avec un sourire. Appartement, il a deviné se que je voulais faire.

Je lance un sort d'eau et rigole en voyant Sirius tomber de son lit. A ma grande surprise il ne se réveil pas et continue de ronfler, par terre et tout mouiller.

Je me dirige vers le prochain lit, laissant Franck réveiller Sirius. Potter! Je sens que je vais m'amuser. Je lance mon sort et contrairement à Sirius il se lève d'un coup et me lance un sort de désarmement avant de me coller au mur me menaçant de sa baguette.


	13. Reveille de james

P.o.v. James

Je dormais, rêvant de ma fleur de lys, quand soudain, je reçu de l'eau à la figure. Se n'était pas le genre de Sirius de se lever après la pleine lune. Je pris ma baguette sous mon oreiller et attaquai mon adversaire avant de le plaquer au mur.

\- Tu es fou ou quoi ? Cria une voix que j'identifiais comme Lily.

\- Ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça?! l'attaquais-je.

\- Tu m'as plaqué au mur tu n'es pas mieux, dit la tigresse. Lâche moi.

\- Non, tu juste a ne pas me réveiller.

\- Et tu comptes te préparer comment si tu es collé à moi et au mur.

Je la lâche et part me préparer. Dire qu'elle me déteste. Juste avant les vacances se n'était pourtant pas pareil.

Flashback:

-Lily! Je voulais savoir, dit-je. Tu voudrais venir à Godric's Hollow pour fêter les vacances?

\- Désolée Potter, dit une Lily gêner. J'ai... d'autres truc de prévue.

\- Tu ne me fait pas confiance, lui dit-je.

\- Écoute Potter...

\- Non, je te comprend. Si je ne t'aurais pas courru après depuis trois ans tu aurais voulu venir.

Alors que je repartais, j'entendis Lily me crier: - On se voit à la rentrée James.

Fin du flashback

Si Lily avait perdue la mémoire, s'était entièrement ma faute. Si je n'avais pas passé les dernières années à lui demander de sortir avec moi, elle aurait acceptée. Si elle était venue avec moi, jamais il n'y aurait eu d'accident.

\- Cornedrue! J'entendis à travers la porte. Tu te dépêches ou on part sans toi.

Quelque minutes plus tard, je sortie apercevant seulement Lily qui m'attendait. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle, je ne lui attirais que des ennuies. Entre nous, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait gagnée grâce à moi ces dernières années?. Perdre son meilleur ami, se faire harceler par les groupies, arriver en retard en cours, un accident de voiture.

\- Tu es là, vient les autres nous at...

\- Je vais à la tour d'astronomie, ne m'attendez pas pour aller en cours, la coupais-je.

\- Mais tu dois venir en cours sinon on va perdre des points, répliqua-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

\- Je me fiche des points Evans, puis je partie en direction de la tour.

Je regarde le paysage, d'ici j'ai une vue sur le terrain de quidditch. On a un match contre Serpentard demain.

Normalement, je serais heureux de pouvoir les écraser. Malheureusement, la seule chose que j'ai en tête est cette mauvaise impression. Les Serpentard ont une manière de jouer vraiment violente, j'espère qu'aucun de mes joueurs ne sera blessé.


	14. Les endormies

P.o.v. Lily

Je marche vers mon cours, je suis en colère contre James. Attendez, pas seulement James, mais aussi après tout les autres, ils ne me disent rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se comporte pas comme les autres avec moi. Je vais le savoir parole d'Evans.

\- Miss Evans! Me dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous êtes en avance, je vois que vous reprenez vos habitudes.

Non, je suis en avance parce que je suis fâchée après Potter. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard les autres élèves arrivent. Pas de James en vue. Je sens que quelqu'un s'assoie à côté de moi, Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux!?

\- Calme toi, me répond-t-ils. Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère.

\- Oui! Je suis en colère contre vous tous, parce que vous ne me dites pas POURQUOI il est comme ça.

\- Il a peur de ta réaction quand la mémoire te reviendra. Il se sens coupable aussi. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

La journée passe lentement, et toujours pas de signe de vie du décoiffé à lunette. Si il croit que je vais le laisser m'éviter. Une fois le repas terminé je vais dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et Londubat. Il va bien venir se coucher un jour.

P.o.v. James

Je rentre dans mon dortoir tout est silencieux. Alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je la vois. Elle a du vouloir m'attendre et s'est endormie. Si une chose n'a pas changée chez ma Lily-jolie, c'est le fait qu'elle est têtue. Je vais me changer puis la secoue un peu.

\- Hum.

\- Lily, donne moi un des oreillers que je puisse allez dormir dans la salle commune ou par terre.

\- Hum, dit-elle pas du tout décidée à me donner un de MES oreillers et en serrant plus celui qu'elle tien.

\- Liiiiilyyyyyyyyy.

\- Hum, quoi?

\- Donne moi un de mes oreillers.

\- Non... Il faut que... l'on parle, dit-elle en étouffant un bailement.

\- Demain.

-Non, je veut que tu te ...comporte normalement avec moi... Je ne t'en voudrai pas...en retrouvant mes ...souvenirs... Et tu n'es pas... coupable.

-D'accord, mais donne moi un oreiller, que je puisse me faire un lit ailleurs.

\- Non... prend un autre.

\- Mais j'utilise toujours ceux là. Je dormirai pas sur un autre oreiller.

\- Ils sentent bon...

D'accord elle est très fatigué. Jamais elle m'aurait dit ça normalement.

\- Très bien, bonne nuit, Lily.

\- Bonne...

Je sors en rigolant, après avoir fermé ses rideux. Je vais me faire un autre oreiller en métamorphosant une plume. Je vais lui laisser mes oreillers qui sente bon apparemment. Franchement, Lily endormie est plus drôle que de réveiller Sirius.

P.o.v. Lily

Je me réveille, j'ai un oreiller dans les bras et l'autre sous ma tête. Se n'est pas la même odeur que mon dortoir. J'ouvre les rideaux et vois un dortoir à plus que deux lit. Se n'est pas mon dortoir le mien est plus rangé. D'accord légèrement plus rangé. Et se n'est pas des vêtements de filles qui traînent mais ceux de garçons.

Je sort et me dirige vers la porte. J'ai du m'endormir en attendant James hier. En parlant du loup, il dort dans la salle commune.

\- Bon matin, je chuchote en le réveillant.

\- Blon maquin.

Je rigole avant de lui dire de retourner dans son dortoir, se qu'il fait sans hésitation.


	15. Divination

Je marche tranquillement vers mon cours de soins aux créatures magiques, quand je les vois au loin. Potter et sa bande sont encore entrain de faire un mauvais coup.

\- Salut Lily-jolie, dit Potter en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Potter laisse moi, je vais être en retard.

Alors que je m'éloigne, je sens une prise sur ma main.

\- Sort avec moi Evans!

Sans prévenir je lui donne une gifle.

\- Je vais me répéter Potter, mais c'est non. Ni demain, ni après demain.

\- Lily! Dit une voix. Le cours est terminé si tu ne te lève pas tu vas rester seul avec le prof.

À oui c'est vrai, je devrais arrêter de m'endormir en histoire de la magie. Surtout pour des rêves comme celui là. Je me lève et part de la salle avec Remus. Avec les cours, je n'ai pas encore parlé à James.

\- Et bien vous en avez mit du temps, dit Peter en nous voyant. Sirius n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non il est sortie avec vous, dit Remus.

\- Il doit être avec Marlène parce qu'elle a disparue aussi, dit Mary. On va manger, ils doivent être au cuisine.

Une fois assise, je vais me prendre un vers de jus. Avant que je ne puisse toucher la cruche, James me frappe la main.

-Personne ne bois de jus aujourd'hui, dit-il.

\- Et pourquoi cela, je répond.

\- Tu ne veux ressembler à un canard ?

\- Pourquoi je me transformerais en canard en buvant du jus.

\- De la poudre métamorphique, me répond Remus. Faite maison les effet prenne quatre heures à partir et ne commence seulement après 24 heures. Une bonne façons de faire annuler les cours demain.

\- Vous êtes pas croyable, dit Mary. Si elle n'avait pas changé je crois qu'elle vous aurait tué.

\- Justement, Mary, dit Peter. Elle a beaucoup changée.

Il sont vraiment entrain de parler de moi devant moi? Je vais les égorger.

\- Elle aimerait aussi manger donc fermer là. On a quoi comme cours après?

\- Divination, dit Remus.

\- Mon troisième oeil me dit que se cours est n'importe quoi, je marmone.

\- On vient à peine de commencer, rigole Remus. Attention elle vient vers nous. James ne dessine pas avec les feuille de ma tasse.

Potter repose la tasse de Remus devant moi en même temps que le professeur arrive.

\- Les enfants, dit le fou qui est notre professeur. Que voyez-vous dans vos tasse.

Remus prend la tasse de James et regarde dans son livre.

\- Je vois... des feuille mouiller, dit-il incertain.

\- Montrez moi.

Il est sérieux! Tout se que je vais voir quand se sera mon tour c'est une tasse sale qui est supposer dire l'avenir de Remus.

\- Mon cher garçon, déclare le professeur. Une fin attroce vous attend. Vous vivrai seul toute votre vie et adopterez une fille du nom de Alberta qui vous assassinera dans votre sommeil.

La tête de Potter vos mille gallions! Il regarde le prof avec de grand yeux et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Se cours est du n'importe quoi. Le pire s'est que Potter lui donne sa tasse qui enfaite est la mienne!

\- Ma chère enfant vous allez vivre dans la foret accompagné d'animaux sauvage et de nature.

Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher et me met à rire, entraînant James et Remus. Le prof nous met dehors en nous criant que nous n'avons pas de troisième oeil. Vraiment, j'adore se cours. Il est stupide mais au moin on peut s'amuser.


	16. Lesrêvescontinue

\- Vous étiez où? Demande James, à Sirius et Marlène qui rentre dans la salle commune.

Ça c'est une bonne question! Ils ont disparue toute la journée on a le droit de savoir.

\- Pré-au-lard, répond Sirius. On a manquer quelque chose?

\- On a été renvoyé du cours de divination, je répond, et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

\- On est allé au trois balais, dit Sirius alors que Marlène disait qu'ils étaient chez Honeyduk.

\- Donc vous êtes allez où? se moqua James.

\- Je crois que cela les regarde eux, intervint Remus en nous regardant sévèrement.

\- Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire Mumus, je dit en le regardant sérieusement.

\- Moi non plus, affirma James.

\- Alors pourquoi vous mêlez-vous de leur vie privé, continua-t-il en me fesant des gros yeux pour le surnom.

\- Parce que... Attend Marlène tu fait quoi dans notre salle commune? je dit précipitamment.

Non mais, c'est vrai, elle n'est pas de notre maison elle n'a rien à faire ici. Les salles communes sont faites pour êtres entre élèves de même maison, pas pour que n'importe qui entre.

\- Je... Et...bien... Sirius...je partais... vous... bye.

La lâche! elle vient de partir en courant!

\- Lily, chuchote une voix sur ma droite... James!

-Oui.

\- Ils sont suspects, dit- il en chuchotant toujours.

\- Oui, et il faudrait qu'ils se mettent ensemble un jour.

\- On devrait les enfermer dans un placard toute une journée, dit-il en riant.

Soudain, je me sentit tourné. J'entendis James et les autres me demander comment j'allais, puis noir.

\- Potter! Laisse moi sortir, je crie.

-Si tu sort avec moi Evans, répliqué-t-il de derrière la porte.

\- Dans tes rêves, dit-je en cognant dans la porte du placard.

Je me réveillais, toute étourdie. J'étais sur le divan de la salle commune, Mary et les Maraudeurs autour de moi.

\- Ça va? me demande Mary. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Érika?

\- Non, ça doit être la fatigue, je lui dit pour la rassurer.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, me dit James. On ne voudrait pas que tu retombe dans les pommes.

Je le regarde, pourquoi j'ai encore fait un rêve où il me demande de sortir avec lui? Pourquoi j'ai fait un rêve? Je suis tombée de fatigue on ne fait pas de rêve normalement!

\- Tu viens Lily? me dit Mary en me tendant la main. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir.

Je la suis, sentant le regard inquiet des Maraudeurs dans mon dos. Mary me laisse devant le portrait puis par trouver Marlène. Avec toute cette histoire on ne sais toujours pas comment c'est passé leurs journée.

Je prend une potion sur ma table de chevet et me couche espérant ne pas refaire de rêve étrange avec Potter.

Demain, j'irai chercher un livre sur les rêves, on ne sais jamais peut être que la réponse y sera écrite. Et puis, c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël, je vais rencontré ma famille.

Famille que je connais déjà mais que j'ai oublier. Famille dont je ne connaît rien mais qui eu savent tout sur moi, ou plutôt l'ancienne moi.

Peut-être que je ne serai pas la seule à découvrir de nouvelles personnes.


	17. Souveniroureve

Les rêves selon Marmita Lamarmite, le seul livre que j'ai trouver jusqu'à maintenant et il ne sert absolument à rien.

Je prend le livre et le jette plus loin sur ma table. Alors que je m'apprête à retourner dans les raillons, j'entends une voix.

\- Tu cherche quelque chose Evans, me demande le garçon de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me parler puisque je t'en voudrais?

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si ç'est pour t'aider, me dit-il en détachant chaque mots.

Il a une drôle de façon de parler, on dirait qu'il est exaspéré à l'idée de devoir m'expliquer quelque chose. Et sa façon de me regarder aussi...

\- Je, hem, fait des rêves...étranges, je fini par dire.

\- Je te croyais plus intelligente, Evans, fini par dire le Serpentard.

Non, mais c'est quoi ça! Il me propose son aide et après me traite d'idiote.

\- Tu es amnésique, reprend-t-il, se ne sont pas des rêves mais des souvenirs... Bye Evans, dit-il avant de partir.

Il est idiot! Il me dit ça pour me troubler. James me demander de sortir avec lui, un rêve, non, un cauchemar.Les Maraudeurs m'avaient dit de me méfier des Serpentard, j'aurais dû les écouter.

\- Lily, me crie Marlène en s'approchant.

\- Chuuuuut!

\- Désoler Mme pince, Lily j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Sans rien ajouter je la suit. De toute façon, je ne trouve rien.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as besoin de moi? je dit une fois arrivé dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Attend, il nous manque Mary.

\- Je suis la, dit la brune en passant la porte.

\- Ça vous dit de venir chez moi pendant les fêtes, nous dit enfin Marlène. Ce serait que la dernière semaine et les Maraudeurs pourraient venir aussi.

\- Tu dis ça pour que nous venions ou pour avoir une bonne raison de voir Black, je me moque.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais voir Sirius, nous dit-elle.

\- Parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre?

\- C'est toi qui dit ça?

\- Oui, pourquoi? Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais semblant de ne pas être amoureuse d'un gars qui m'aime aussi.

J'entends alors Mary rire " discrètement ".

\- Pourquoi tu ris toi, je m'énerve.

\- Rien, dit Marlène elle est juste idiote.

\- Je suis pas idiote! Proteste la Gryffondor. Mais n'empèche que...,elle repart à rire l'idiote,...Blackinnon... Jily... ahaha... parfait... nom... chui géniale... hahahahaha!

\- Tu es sur de vouloir une fille hystérique pendant une semaine chez toi, je demande à Marlène qui elle non plus n'a pas compris.

\- Tu seras là pour me soutenir, dit-elle simplement.

Et puis, sa me fait une semaine de moins avec ma soit-disant famille, qui à mes yeux seront des inconnues qui poseront trop de questions.

\- Allez viens, dit Marlène en attrapant Mary par son uniforme. On va chercher les Maraudeurs.

Et l'idiote qui nous sert de meilleure amie rie encore plus.


	18. ChezMarlène

\- Bienvenue chez moi, dit Marlène en nous laissant entrer.

L'entrée est plutôt grande d'après les décorations, elle est ancienne.

\- Marlène, ma chérie c'est toi? dit une voix de femme.

\- Oui, répondît mon amie. Nous sommes là toute les trois.

\- Vous n'avez finalement pas apporter vos petits-amis? Demanda un garçon de deux ans de plus que nous à-peut-près.

\- Salut Henrique, dit Mary séductrice en pouffant.

Ha non! Elle ne va pas nous la jouer groupie! En plus, que c'est le frère de Marlène! Si il a les mêmes habitudes que sa sœur, on va avoir Mary en pleure à la fin des vacances!

\- Rick, dit Marlène, va draguer quelqu'un d'autre que mes meilleures amies.

\- Par Merlin! Dit madame McKinnon. Ne commencer pas votre père n'arrive que ce soir! Il n'y avait pas des garçons qui devait venir Marly.

\- Seulement à la fin de la semaine, maman, répondît "Marly".

\- Bien, ne le dit pas à ton père avant la vielle, il va tout faire pour annuler cela. Va montrer les chambres à tes amies.

\- Oui Marly, chuchotai-je pour que seule Marlène, Mary et Henrique puissent m'entendre. Montre nous nos chambres.

\- Ferme-la!

\- Alors, dit Mary, comment c'est passée la première partie de vos vacances.

\- Ma supposée sœur me déteste et mes supposés parents son aux petits soins avec moi, je répond. En gros, j'avais très hâte de partir de là.

\- Tu vas t'y habituer, essaye de me réconforter Marlène. Tu vas apprendre à les connaître.

\- Je préférerais me souvenir de qui ils sont, je m'obstine. Érika a dit que ses recherches avançaient!

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, se réjouit Mary.

Clac

\- Salut, mesdemoiselles, dit Henrique en entrant faisant rougir Mary.

\- Henary, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

\- Quoi, dit Marlène, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes mots bizarres!

\- Mais non! Je voulais dire... hem... Salut Henrique.

Mais oui, elle nous prend pour des idiotes, après Jily et Blackinnon, elle nous fait Henary! Lorsque je trouverai la définition de ses mots je demanderai à les faire mettrent dans un dictionnaire. J'ai vérifié et il n'y était pas!

\- Salut jolie-Mary, dit Henrique avec un air de Sirius.

Oui, j'ai inventer l'air de Sirius. Mais avouez, que quand les garçons font un numéro on dirait toujours Sirius! Et Marlène qui est tombé dans le panneau... si sa continue je vais finir avec deux groupies! Vous imaginez l'horreur!?

\- Bref, dit Marlène en coupant mes pensées, fou le camp de ma chambre sinon je dis à papa... que l'autre jour tu es sortie par la fenêtre pour aller à une fête.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ÇA, dit Henrique choqué.

\- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable, le menace sa sœur.

J'adore les chicanes de famille, on apprend plein de choses.

\- Tu fait ça et je lui dit tes " activités " quand tu n'as pas cours, réplique-t-il.

Hoho, sa devient intéressant!

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!

\- Et toi une idiote!

Soudain, j'entends des pas dans les marches.

-Les enfants! Nous avons de la visite! Arrêtez immédiatement!

Je sens que cette semaine va être amusante!


	19. Lesmaraudeursdébarque

Pour ceux que cela intéresse il y a 31 chapitres! Si vous ne voulez pas attendre la suite, la version non-corriger est sur Wattpad. Mon nom d'utilisateur est le même et le titre de l'histoire aussi. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 17 !!!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

\- Salut! dis Sirius accompagné de James, Remus et Peter.

\- Salut Sirinouchet, dis-je.

\- Ne me cherche pas Evans, tu vas le regretter.

\- Henrique! je crie au frère de Marlène. Sirius, il est méchant avec moi.

\- Arrange toi avec tes problèmes tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me mettre dehors pendant votre soirée pyjamas hier!

\- Sirius!!! Attrape moi!!!Cria Marlène en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Et nous on est quoi? Des sombrals au milieux d'ethonan!

\- Jaloux? je le taquine.

\- Vous pourriez m'attendre, dit Mary en arrivant les cheveux mouillé.

\- Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu prenais ta douche, réplique Marlène.

Mary se tourna vers notre amie pour lui faire une grimace aspergeant Henrique avec ses cheveux.

\- Alors, dit monsieur McKinnon à table en fixant ses "invités", vous êtes ici pour le reste de la semaine?

\- Ouaip, répondît Sirius en souriant alors que les trois autres acquiesçaient.

\- Dans se cas il faudrait faire connaissance, dit la mère de Marlène. Leonny ravit de vous connaître. Vous devez être de sages personnes pour que ma fille soit amie avec vous. Ma Marlène est un vrai ange, dit elle alors que les maraudeurs nous regardaient les yeux ronds.

\- Une démonne, oui, chuchota Sirius.

\- Ferme là Black, dit Marlène en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Je me tournai vers James qui regardait lui aussi la scène en riant de Leonny. Il me sourit et me pointa le père de Marlène qui le fixait l'air mauvais.

\- Maman, dit finalement Marlène, je te présente Remus Lupin, Peter Petitgrow, James Potter et Sirius Black.

\- Black, murmura M. McKinnon en fixant Sirius cette fois-ci. En voilà de bonne personne, dit-il sarcastique.

\- Je en suis pas comme ma famille, dit Sirius.

Vous sentez cette odeur? C'est les ennuies !

\- C'est ce qu'il disent tous, réplique monsieur McKinnon.

\- Et si on allait en haut? propose Mary.

\- Bonne idée! je me dépêche de dire.

Nous montons tous en haut, contournant la planche que Henrique et Marlène ont brisés le matin même. Enfin, je dit que l'on contourne, mais apparement, Potter est dans la lune. Et hop! Un James à terre, un!

\- Bon sang, James! Ça va? je dit paniqué.

Pourquoi je suis paniqué?!

\- Non, dit-il, j'ai mal à ma jambe. Sirius me l'avait foulé au Quidditch, explique-t-il, j'ai dû la refouler!

\- Tu veux que je t'aide?

\- Non je vais simplement jeté un sort de glace et ça va passer.

Je le vis tourner la tête dans tout les sens, puis, il se jette sur le dos en soupirant.

\- Lily-jolie?

\- Oui?

\- Tu peux me jeter un sort de glaçage, j'ai pas ma baguette, soupire-t-il.

Je descend les marches et me met à sa hauteur pour lui jeter le sort.

\- Comment tu as fait pour rater la marche brisé, je me moque.

\- Je réfléchissais, dit-il en secouant les épaules.

\- Ça devait être intéressant alors.

\- Très, dit-il en souriant.


	20. ChezÉrika

P.o.v. James

Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien! Les autres sont dans le jardin de McKinnon,j'ai voulue rester à l'intérieur. Je dois vraiment trouver comment faire revenir les souvenirs de Lily. Je n'en peut plus de me comporter avec elle comme si je ne l'aimais pas.

Avant, c'était moins pire, elle savait déjà que je l'aimais. Je n'avais pas à faire semblant! Et puis, il doit bien y avoir une solution! J'ai écrit à Érika, je dois l'aider à chercher. Seule, elle ni arrivera pas. Les Maraudeurs sont au courant et vont me faire une diversion.

Je sort de la maison et part en direction du chemin de traverse qui n'est qu'à quinze minutes de là. Je doit me rendre au 15 ème bâtiment à la porte 12. Une fois arriver je cogne et l'infirmière me répond.

\- Je t'attendais, dit Érika. Alors, comme ça tu veux m'aider? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais compter sur toi pour ne rien dire.

\- Je serai discret, je lui répond. Je veux juste que Lily retrouve la mémoire.

\- En voilà un preux chevalier, j'ai déjà regardé dans les sortilèges, il me reste les potions et la magie ancienne.

\- Je prendrai les potions, je lui dit, je n'ai jamais aimé la magie ancienne.

Je prend un livre et me dirige vers une table. La maison d'Érika est plutôt vielle. Elle doit être sang-pur et avoir hériter de la maison familiale. Moi même, à la mort de mes parent, je serai maître du manoir de Godric's Hollow!

J'ouvre mon livre et le feuillent.

Potion de rêve

Potion de haine

Potion d'invisibilité

Potion de souvenir

POTION DE SOUVENIR!!!

Elle est là!

La potion des souvenirs peut vous faire voir des moments marquants de votre vie.

Dommage qu'elle ne montre pas toute la période, il faudrait la faire avec un sort ou quelque chose qui pourrait spécifier les moments.

Je montre ma découverte à Érika qui va vérifier pour le sort. En partant chez les McKinnon, je repense à Lily. Je voulais m'éloigner d'elle mais se ne sera pas facile. Je préfère abandonner d'avance! Je l'aime trop pour me passer d'elle.

P.o.v. Lily

Si les gars pense que je n'ai pas remarquer leurs manège il se trompe. James a disparue et Mary et Marlène ne s'en sont même pas rendue compte! C'est vrai que Mary cherche à draguer Henrique et Marlène a parler avec Sirius...

Sa fait longtemps qu'il est partie, et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose!

Non, il ne peut rien lui arriver, après tout, c'est James... Houla, depuis quand je pense à James comme ça!!!

J'entends alors la porte ouvrir et me précipite en bas.

\- James!! Tu étais où?

\- Nul par, dit-il.

Sa fait trois heures qu'il est partie et il dit qu'il était nul par! Il était sûrement avec une groupie. Bizarrement, cette pensée m'attriste.

\- Je vois, je lui dit. Alors avec qui était-tu?

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça!!!???

\- Personne, me dit-il.

Mais oui, eh moi je suis le bonhomme carnaval! Sans rien ajouter je monte en haut et par dans ma chambre. J'entends des pas me suivre.

\- Lily? Pourquoi t'es partie?

Je sens James commencer à paniqué de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Lily, ouvre moi s'il-te-plaît.

-...

\- Lily-jolie.

Flash

-Salut Lily-jolie.

\- Potter! Non je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

-Tu t'es encore pris un vent Cornedrue, dit Sirius piteusement.

Fin du flash

C'était quoi ça??!!


	21. Boum

\- Lily!!! paniquait James derrière la porte. Répond moi au moins. Écoute je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense mais c'est faux!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va? Écoute je suis désoler de ne pas t'avoir dit que je partais, dit James. Laisse moi entrer.

Je lui ouvrit la porte, toujours sonner. Je ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des visions. Ce sont, soit des souvenirs, se qui m'étonnerait de James, ou l'avenir, mais je suis nul en divination.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit encore James en s'assoyant.

\- Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien fait c'est moi qui est idiote.

\- Tu n'est pas idiote, contra James, tu es même très intelligente. Tellement, que tu retrouveras la mémoire un jour! Et si tu ne peux pas, alors je t'aiderai. Cet après-midi j'étais chez Érika, je voulais l'aider pour ses recherches.

Sans m'en empêcher, j'ouvre la porte et le prend dans me bras.

\- Merci.

Nous restâmes comme cela quelque minute avant que Mme McKinnon nous appelle pour manger.

En bas, Marlène et Sirius se chicanait pendant que Mary " essayait" de parler avec Henrique.

\- Dit Rike, minauda-t-elle.

\- Quoi McDonnal, dit-il lasser.

\- Tu savais que les sombrales existait?

\- Oui, je suis moi aussi allez à Poudlard, tu sais?

Mary, gênée, tourna la tête vers moi et Marlène. Je vois Marlène lui faire signe d'arrêter de draguer son frère et Mary lever yeux au ciel.

\- Mary, Lily vous venez je dois vous parler, dit Marlène.

Elle nous entraîna jusque dans sa chambre avant de se tourner vers nous.

\- Mes parent, pense que je suis sage, alors, s'il-vous-plaît, ne ruiner pas ma couverture en couchant avec des mecs chez moi!!!

\- De quoi tu parle, dit Mary.

\- Du fait que Lily a passé une demi-heure avec James et on ne sais pas se qu'ils ont fait et que tu drague mon frère qui ne va pas hésiter à se servir de toi.

\- Je n'ai rien fait avec James, m'obstinais-je.

\- Ton frère est trop canon pour son propre bien, assura Mary. Non, mais tu l'as déjà maté. Merlin !!!

\- Je ne veux pas savoir les détails du corps de mon frère, s'il-te-plaît Mary, la coupa Marlène dégoûtée.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, ajoutais-je.

\- Bye, dit Marlène en partant clacant la porte derrière elle.

\- On parie combien qu'elle revient, dit-je Mary.

\- Je parie pas, elle revient à coups sûrs.

Deux seconde après, Marlène revient avec le visage rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait.

\- Ça va? Demanda Mary.

\- Sirius..., dit-elle en pointant la porte.

De l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, à part Black qui sortait de la salle de bain en serviette pour allez s'habiller.

\- Houuuu, chantonna Mary. Hé Black ! cria-t-elle. Mignonne la serviette.

À la plus grande joie de Mary, son plan marcha et Sirius approcha pour nous dire que la serviette n'était rien comparer à lui, Marlène l'observant derrière un livre qu'elle avait pris je ne sais où.

\- Bon je vous laisse, j'ai froid.

Je ferme la porte et me tourne vers Marlène au moment où celle-ci dit:

\- Il est trop canon! Je fait comment moi après?!


	22. Green

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous dépêcher ?! cria Marlène du bas des marches.

\- On sera prêt lorsqu'on sera prêt McKinnon! répondit Remus du haut des marches.

\- Si on rate le train, je vous tue, cria Mary.

\- Qui attendait qui, hier? répondit James. À cause de qui nous sommes arrivés APRÈS la fermeture de Florian Fortarôme?

\- C'est pas la même chose, répliquai-je, là on parle du Poudlard Express !

\- Si vous la fermez pas, dit Henrique, je dis à ma mère que je ne peut pas allez vous porter, finalement.

\- Tu nous laisserais avec ta mère, Rique ? dit Mary.

Après l'avertissement de Henrique, je vois les Maraudeurs descendre et nous partons tous à la gare. Une fois arriver, Marlène va échanger la robe que sa mère lui a ordonné de mettre contre son linge habituel et nous allons dans le train. Deux minutes après notre arrivée, le train part.

Nous nous sommes tous mit dans le même compartiment, Marlène, Sirius et Mary d'un côté et moi, James et Remus de l'autre. Peter nous rejoins plus tard, disant qu'il était perdue dans le train. le trajet se passe sans encombre jusqu'à ce que des filles de Poufsoufle viennent se coller à notre porte.

\- Salut, dit l'une d'entre elle, dites les gars vous venez avec nous?

\- Non merci, répond Sirius, nous sommes bien ici.

\- Très bien alors, les trois là, sortez c'est notre compartiment avec les Maraudeurs.

\- Je crois pas, non, on était là avant vous donc, bye, dit Marlène.

\- Je t'assure que c'est le notre McKinnon.

\- Et moi, je te dit que je m'assie ici depuis ma premier année, se fâche Marlène. Sa veux dire deux ans en de plus que toi alors part avec ta bande de cinquième et laissez nous tranquille.

\- Je vais allez chercher Green, s'obstine la Poufsoufle.

\- Que veux tu qu'elle fasse, elle est Préfète-En-Chef pas directrice.

Deux minutes plus tard, je vois ma supposer ancienne amie, arriver.

\- Qui était là en premier, demande-t-elle au Maraudeurs qui ne fesait pas partie de la batail.

\- Marlène, Lily et Mary, répond Sirius.

\- C'est faux, crie une Poufsoufle.

\- Très bien, je vais tous vous repartirent dans des compartiments et vous y resterai jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Elle distribue tout le monde, y comprit les cinquième année, dans d'autre endroit. Une fois rendu a mon tour, elle me dit de la suivre et me fait rentrer dans une place vide.

\- À quoi tu joue? m'attaque-t-elle.

\- À rien, pourquoi?

\- Arrête de te tenir avec Potter.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

Surtout que c'est quelqu'un qui n'aide pas sa meilleure amie qui me le demande.

\- Écoute, Potter se tient avec toi seulement pour t'humilier. Avant... avant il te demandait de sortir avec toi tout les jours dans le but que tu arrête de lui donner des retenues. C'est tout ce qu'il veut de toi.

\- Je ne te crois pas, depuis que je suis amie avec lui, il a toujours été gentil avec moi, comparer a toi qui ne voulait pas accepter ma nouvelle personnalité. Alors, désoler, mais je ne peut pas te croire.

Sur ce je partie du compartiment, la laissant là. James ne ferait jamais ça. Il ma promit de m'aider, sa prouve qu'il est gentil.


	23. James

Ce trajet en train est définitivement interminable! Après le discours de Green, j'avais chercher un compartiment. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

D'abord, mes rêves que Rogue appelle souvenir. Ensuite, les flash quand il me parlait. Puis, Green qui me dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, sans parler des mots douteux de Mary.

Je ne veux pas croire que James soit comme ça. Et puis, honnêtement, si il me demandait de sortir avec lui, je dirais oui!

Il est mignon, gentil, aidant, de bonne compagnie,... il a tout dû petit ami parfait. Alors que je sors de mes penser, le train s'arrête enfin.

Je sors-tu et vais trouver mes amis, que je trouve en grande discutions contre Green. Bizarrement, depuis son avertissement, je me sens encore plus proche de James.

\- Lily! s'exclame-t-il en me voyant. Elle t'avait envoyer où?

\- Je suis rester là où on était, je lui dis en lui souriant.

Nous nous assoyons à la table des Gryffondor, moi en face de James.

\- Dit, me demande Sirius à côté de moi, si je demande à Marlène de venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard, tu crois qu'elle va venir?

\- Si tu lui demande sérieusement et en privé, j'en suis sûr, je lui répond. Marlène n'est pas une groupie, ne la traite pas comme ça et tu réussiras.

\- Tu parles comme Remus, sa fait peur, me dit-il.

\- Parce que tu demandes des conseils de cœur à Remus? Alors que selon les rumeurs il n'a jamais eu de copine?

\- Mais non! Je suis pas stupide! C'est James qui lui demandait des conseils l'année dernière, m'explique-t-il.

Je me tourne vers le concerner qui a suivi notre conversation et tue son meilleur ami du regard.

\- Sérieusement Potter, ils marchent ou pas ses conseils, lui demandais-je.

Mais je suis idiote ou quoi!? Si on se fit au denier événement je parle peut être de moi!!!

\- Non, elle m'a envoyer balader, dit-il platement. Je vais me coucher, dit-il sortant de la grande salle.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? avant que Sirius me réponde je fonce à la suite du brun à lunette.

Il ne va pas vers la salle commune mais vers la tour d'astronomie. Je le suis, et une fois en haut m'assoie a côté de lui exténuer par ma monter.

\- Je suis désoler, si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, James.

J'ai l'air pittoresques, je le sens.

\- Non, ça va, dit-il sans me regarder.

\- James,...?

Voyant qu'il ne compte pas me répondre, je met ma tête sur son épaule et me colle contre lui. D'ici on vois le lac et le terrain de Quidditch. Je le sens passer son bras sur ma taille et m'approcher.

Je ne veux pas partir de là, James peut être insupportable mais je l'aime bien quand même. Surtout si ce que Green a dit est vrai. Cela veux dire qu'il s'empêche de sortir avec moi à cause de ma perte de mémoire. Il est digne de sa maison.


	24. Tour

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler? Je lui demande toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je veux juste du silence Lily, me dit-il.

\- ... En tout cas, la fille qui te met dans cet état a de la chance de t'avoir.

Je le vois sourire alors qu'il me rapproche.

\- Elle n'a jamais pensé que j'étais sincère avec elle, m'explique-t-il. Elle me repoussait, et pas toujours gentiment. Cette année j'ai décider de la laisser tranquille. Elle a changé, me dit-il, mais je l'aime toujours et ... laisse tombé, tu as assez de problèmes.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là, lui dit-je.

Nous restons là à regarder le parc. Le couvre-feu est dépasser mais se n'est pas grave. Si James reste alors moi aussi.

\- Tu voudrais venir à Pré-aux-lard avec moi? me demande-t-il après une hésitation.

\- Avec plaisir, on peut retourner à la salle commune? Érika voulait me faire des testes.

James me raccompagne et reste pour le teste. D'habitude, c'est Mary ou Marlène, mais il est tard.

\- Tu sembles bien aller, me dit Érika. Je te referai des testes la semaine prochaine. Je crois avoir trouver quelque chose pour te rendre tes souvenirs! Il faut juste trouver la bonne potion et trouver un sort de vielles magies, se qui va être le plus difficile.

\- Tu vas réussir quand?

Je vais ravoir mes souvenir! Enfin, vous n'imaginez même pas se que je ressent en se moment! Mes souvenirs, toute ma vie va revenir!

\- Je ne sais pas, il me faut regarder dans des livres de sortilèges avancer, Flitwik va m'aider! Près tout j'étais son élève favorite, se vante Érika.

\- Vous étiez à Serdaigle? demande James.

Sa voix est beaucoup plus joyeuse que tout à l'heure. Je préfère qu'il soit heureux que triste. Je me demande si la fille c'est moi, ou si Green m'a dit n'importe quoi?

James est mignon quand on y pense. Il boude si il n'a pas de qu'il veut, fait tout pour ses amis, il adore faire des blagues, il est capitaine de Quidditch, malgré qu'il soit poursuiveur, il se promène parfois avec un vif d'or, et puis depuis que je l'ai réveiller dans la salle commune, il est très gentil.

Bon d'accord, il a un sacré problème avec les serpentard et les blague méchante, il peut être énervant et plein d'autre truc mais ça fait son charme!

\- Oui, j'étais l'une des meilleures de ma maison, répond Érika, et heureusement, sa prend de bonnes notes pour devenir médicomage!

\- Tu fini ton stage quand? je lui demande.

\- Pourquoi? Tu as déjà hâte de me voir partir?

\- Non! Je veux juste savoir quand tu pars et qui te remplacera.

\- Je part à la fin de l'année, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. Poppy se débrouillera toute seule après, je suis sûr qu'elle fera une infirmière parfaite pour Poudlard.

\- C'est le rôle qu'elle a depuis 7 ans, fait remarquer James.

\- Et elle sera meilleur avec le temps! Cette année elle avait besoin de moi, mais ensuite elle devrait se débrouiller. Allez! James tu vas dans la tour et Lily au lit, vous avez cours demain!


	25. Jamespov

P.O.V. James

Enfin, la journée est terminée! Ce qui veux dire que demain c'est LA journée. Pourquoi j'ai invité Lily!?

Je veux l'éviter, sa marche pas, je veux l'aider, sa marche presque, je veux attendre qu'elle aille ses souvenirs pour sortir, ça ne marche pas!

Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que Sirius a, enfin, invité Marlène. Le meilleur c'est que celle-ci ne l'a pas envoyer balader comme à chaque fois!

Le plus stressant c'est que ce, soir, Érika et Flitwick vont commencer leurs recherches. J'espère que ça va va bien se dérouler, sinon, je ne saurai plus quoi faire.

J'ai toujours aimer Lily, je lui ai avouer en cinquième année, mais, cette année là, j'ai pendue Snivelus, qu'elle a défendu, qui l'a traité de... et elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait le calamars géant!

En sixième année, je lui ai fait plusieurs demandes. Elle les a toutes refuser sauf une qui était de devenir ami. Je l'ai invité chez moi, mais, elle a dit non.

En septième année, j'apprends qu'elle a perdue la mémoire!

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Je sais que ça la dérange de ne rien savoir. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Et elle a changé aussi. La Lily soupe-au-lait et préfète en chef parfaite est partie!

Pourtant, à mes yeux elle n'a pas changer, elle a seulement montré sa vrai nature! J'ai hâte à demain.

\- On va chez Honeyduck! propose Lily.

Je vais où elle veux! En autant que ce n'est pas chez pied dodue! Je préfère le savoir en avance avant d'aller dans le restaurant rose!

\- D'accord, je lui répond, après tu voudras voir la cabane-hurlante?

\- Bonne idée! Je l'ai seulement vue une fois ... enfin j'ai déjà dû la voir mais... tu comprends!

\- Bien sûr que je comprend!

On va dans le magasin de bonbon. J'en profite pour refaire ma réserve, Sirius et Peter l'on toute mangée! En parlant de Peter je me demande où il est. Sirius est avec Marlène, Remus avec Mary, Alice et Frank mais Peter ne nous a pas dit où il allait. Il est sûrement entrain de tenir la chandelle à Alice et Frank comme Mary et Remus. Le pauvre, je le plein déjà!

En plus Mary est intenable depuis qu'elle appris que le frère de Marlène venait faire un stage à Poudlard!

Flashback

\- Vous vous rappelez le fait que mon frère est lui aussi rentrer dans le train? demanda Marlène.

\- Oui, dit Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublier finalement?

Je me posait la question aussi! Ça va me répondre.

\- Il à oublié de dire qu'il venais faire un stage à Poudlard!

\- Haaaaaaa! Cria McDonald dans mes oreilles.

Fin du flashback

\- La terre appelle James, me dit Lily. Alors, on y va à la cabanes-hurlante ou pas?

\- Oui, oui, viens.


	26. Lesremedes

P.o.v. James

\- Ça fait des semaines, tu devrais avoir trouvé la solution! criai-je.

Je sais, je ne devrais pas crier sur Érika, elle fait son possible. Après tout elle est en stage, elle veut devenir médicomage ( se qui est déjà un gros projet), elle s'occupe de beaucoup d'élèves et elle doit manger, dormir et avoir une vie.

\- J'ai presque réussi avec Flitwick, dit-elle. Et la prochaine fois Pompom va nous aider.

\- Je sais, je veux juste qu'elle guérisse, lui expliquais-je.

Je veux que Lily soit heureuse, pour ça, elle doit avoir des souvenirs à ELLE, pas au autres.

\- James, je vais faire mon possible, c'est mon travail, enfin, si je réussi mon stage.

\- Tu vas le réussir, lui assurais-je.

\- Merci.

\- L'amouuuuur briiiiillle sous leeeeees étoilllllle d'une étrangeeeeee lumièèère la terre entierrrrrre en parfaite armoniiiiiie vie...

\- Ta gueule Peter, cria Sirius. Et je suis pas amoureux de Marlène, se défendit mon meilleur ami.

\- C'est toi qui le dit, murmura Remus. Pourtant, il a été le premier à se rendre compte que James avait un faible pour Lily.

\- Je t'ai entendu Mumus, et regarde le, c'est devenue une obsession, dit Sirius.

\- Vous savez que je vous entends? leur demandais-je.

\- Oui, et on sais aussi que ça te fait réagir, rajouta Peter. Vos relations se sont améliorée depuis qu'elle a eu son accident.

\- Justement, je veux qu'elle sache comment j'étais avant!!

\- Tu...toujours... dire...murmura Remus.

\- Quoi?

\- Je... Laisse faire, tu ne voudras pas, me dit-il.

-Dit toujours, Lunard, ça va peut-être m'aider, le suppliais-je.

\- Tu peux toujours le lui dire, me dit Remus. Elle comprendra, et elle pourra se faire sa propre idée. De toute manière, elle a sûrement dû entendre des rumeurs. Et si elle ne guérie pas...

\- Elle va guérir!!! le coupais-je.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-il. Soit réaliste, Pomfresh, Flitwik, Érika, Sainte-Mangouste et Dumbledore essayent depuis des mois!

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner, si moi j'abandonne, qui y croira. Dehors, c'est la guerre, un psychopathe veux tuer toute les personnes qui on le " sang impure", si tout le monde se dit que c'est la fin, qui restera-t-il pour combattre? Qui est-ce qui ira lui remettre les idées en place? Si on pense tous comme ça autant devenir Mangemort pour sauvez notre peau.

\- Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire, essaya de se rattraper Lunard. Je dis juste que tu devrais ne pas trop en attendre, il n'y a pas des solutions pour toute les maladies.

\- Si tu parle de la lycanthropie, une potion est sur le point de sortir, lui dis-je.

\- Elle va faire comme les autres, soit elle ne fonctionnera pas, soit la personne va manquer de budget parce que personne ne veux aider les monstres.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre!

\- Crois se que tu veux James, me dit Remus, moi je vais me coucher!


End file.
